Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Inductrack technology, and more specifically, it relates to the use of such technology for the acceleration of objects.
Description of Related Art
Prior work in acceleration of objects to high speeds by electromagnetic forces has been concentrated on the study of two approaches: (1) the Rail Gun, and (2) the Coil Gun. It is desirable to achieve higher launch velocities, without the contact-related and launcher wear problems of the prior art, as well as having higher efficiency in terms of the fraction of the it put electrical energy transferred to the projectile.